The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Sedum plant named ‘Lime Joy’ characterized by larger grey green foliage, deeper pink bi-color flowers, taller height, extra number of flowers per stem, and an upright mounding habit compared to the seed parent. The new Sedum was raised as a seedling from open pollinated seed, of the female parent, an unnamed Sedum tatarinowii, in Hebron, Ill. in 2017. The selection of the new plant was due to its' larger grey green foliage, deeper pink bi-color flowers, taller height, extra number of flowers per stem, and an upright mounding habit compared to the seed parent. Initial asexual reproduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2018 by means of division, and vegetative cuttings. The new Sedum has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the originally discovered plant after rooting over 300 plants from 2017 to 2018. No plants of the new Sedum have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed by the inventor and his company, Intrinsic Perennial Gardens, Inc within one year of filing of this application and was derived directly from the inventor.